Sweet Child of Mine
by AJsHellCat
Summary: sequel to Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty...Legolas discovers he has a daughter!COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is the sequel to my other story "Love, Ducks, and Elven Royalty". In this story, Legolas finds out some startling information: he's a father!  
  
MIRKWOOD, MIDDLE EARTH: TEN YEARS LATER  
  
Legolas sat with his legs crossed on his bed. He was meditating and connecting with nature as Elves liked to do. In the last ten years, he had become prone to doing this more often than normal. Everyone knew why but wouldn't speak of it due to orders from the King.  
  
It was his way of escaping the constant pain that plagued his heart. Legolas shuddered to think of that day ten years ago. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he shut the memory out of his mind. For now, at least.  
  
Just then, a face flashed before his eyes. It was a girl, no more than ten. She had long, blonde hair and warm green eyes. She also had the Elven pointed ears. Startled, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Who was that?" Legolas asked nobody in particular. The Elf Prince stood, frowning. The really weird part was he felt a connection with the child. Why, he didn't know either.  
  
He knew that he would have to seek counsel from someone in order to discover the answer to that question. The Prince got up off his bed and headed to the chambers where the Royal "seer" as they called her, stayed.  
  
Upon seeing Legolas, she stood and bowed. "Your highness."  
  
Legolas motioned for her to sit down and she did. "Dana, I need you to help with a pressing problem that I am facing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I saw a face while I was meditating. It was a young girl who had the same long blonde hair and Elven ears as I do. I felt a connection with her as though she was my flesh and blood."  
  
Dana took this all in. "I shall try and identify her for you." She said, and closed her eyes. Slowly, she raised her hands and gently touched Legolas's temples. Almost immediately, Legolas saw the child's face again.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas could hear Dana's voice say.  
  
The child appeared to look around as if wondering where the voice came from.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you come to the Prince?"  
  
Legolas watched the young girl get nervous and his heart constricted. "It is alright." Dana said, sensing both of their discomfort. "We do not wish to harm you. Just tell us what we wish to know."  
  
The child visibly relaxed, then said one word: "Daddy." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Daddy?" Dana said, just as shocked as she knew Legolas was.  
  
"He is my daddy. My mommy told me so."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Show me your mother." Dana instructed gently. Moments later, an image of a woman appeared. Legolas's heart thumped in his chest. It was Christine!  
  
Could it be? He thought, was it possible that they had conceived a child without knowing it? The Prince quickly realized it was. They had made love countless times before she had left to save his life.  
  
'I have a daughter!' Legolas thought, and struggled against the spinning in his head, signalling a possible faint.  
  
Thankfully, Dana used her power to steady him.  
  
Legolas felt an overpowering urge to find her, to find Christine.  
  
"It is not possible." Dana said sadly. Since she was in his mind, she could read his thoughts. Carefully, she broke the connection.  
  
"Wait! Do not do that! I wish to speak with her more! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
"You cannot."  
  
"Why not?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Because there is something dark there. A curse I fear."  
  
"A curse?"  
  
"Yes. As to the terms of it, I cannot say."  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth against the anger and sadness that threatened to bubble over.  
  
"I know it hurts you, my dear Prince. I shall find a way to figure out the curse and stop it if it is possible."  
  
He nodded, praying to the gods above that she would. 


	3. Chapter Three

"And they-" Christine, who had just been helping her daughter make her own bed, noticed that her daughter appeared to be in a trance.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, waving a hand in front of Arwen's face.  
  
Suddenly, Arwen's eyes focused and she glanced at her mother. "Sorry.I was just thinking."  
  
Christine raised her eyebrow clearly showing that she didn't believe a word. "You looked like you were in a trance."  
  
"Okay.I was just trying to see if I could use any of those Elven powers you told me about." Arwen hoped that would satisfy her mom. Well, it was the partial truth at least.  
  
Christine smiled at her. "It's okay if you want to try them out. Just make sure that I'm around so that if something goes wrong, I can help you."  
  
Arwen smiled. Those words from her mother made her feel much better. She hoped that her mother would never learn the truth until she was ready for her to know: she had managed to reach her father with her power. It had been so exciting to see him. He was as beautiful as her mother had said he was.  
  
"Thank you, mommy."  
  
"You're welcome, honey."  
  
And with that, Christine said goodnight to her and turned the lights off.  
  
Over the next few days, Arwen contacted her father every night after she had gone to bed. It was something she looked forward to all day long. It was like she had found that missing piece of herself that she had always known wasn't there.  
  
She told her father all sorts of stories about her upbringing so far. Legolas, as he had told her his name was, but she was to call him daddy, enjoyed her stories immensely. Arwen knew in her heart that he wished he could have been there to see it all. But because of a curse, he couldn't have.  
  
Arwen's heart broke because of this. How unfair was it that children never know their own father because of some barrier when they both clearly yearned to be a part of each other's lives. Arwen knew this was a lot to understand for a ten year old, but then again, she wasn't a normal one. She was part elf. And as he had told her, they are always wiser than the rest no matter what age they are at.  
  
Legolas had told her that he had someone working on a way to break the curse now that he knew about her. Oh, how she hoped it would work. Arwen glanced out her window and noticed a shooting star. Closing her eyes tight, she wished with all her might that one day she would be able to be held in her father's arms.  
  
Legolas lay back on his bed and smiled. How nice it was to be able to communicate with his daughter. That was a true gift. The only thing that would make it all complete was if he was able to talk to Christine the same way. He had missed her terribly over the last ten years. It was too bad that she was not an Elf or even half elf as Arwen was.  
  
But talking to his daughter was indeed a step in the right direction. If things went well and curse was able to be lifted, then he would have everything he'd been denied for so long. Now that would be able to keep his Elven spirits up for eternity.  
  
There hadn't been any word from Dana yet which meant that she was still working on it. The Seer had been hiding out in her temple where she did all her long-term work. Bright colors and musical sounds had come from it every time she would chant ancient Elven words. She was the kind that chip away at a problem until she had carved out a solution. The palace adored her for it and praised her often.  
  
She could have cared less about the adoration. She was a kind soul that loved her work as much as she did her people. Legolas knew that she would be able to help him. His Elven intuition told him so. In all of his years, he had never been wrong. Hopefully it would pull through in this situation too. 


	4. Chapter Four

"It is great that you can now communicate with your daughter." Legolas's father, Thranduil said after dinner one evening.  
  
"Yes, it is. She has told me so much about her. I feel less empty than I have for an age."  
  
The King smiled at his son. It warmed his heart to know that Legolas was slowly on the mend. Now, he knew, all he needed was Christine and the picture would be complete. As to how that would happen, he didn't know.  
  
"One thing troubles me, however. My daughter has told me that she has not yet told Christine that she speaks to me with her mind."  
  
The king frowned. "I see. However evil that is, I can see the reason for such an act."  
  
Legolas turned to Thranduil for an answer. "My heart tells it is because Christine would envy Arwen for her power."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "But it is wrong to keep such a secret for too long."  
  
"That is true." The king conceded. "One day she will know. One day you will have to ask Arwen to reveal the truth."  
  
"Christine will feel betrayed." Legolas said, feeling sorrowful.  
  
"Yet another reason your daughter holds back."  
  
"I can only hope that we can overcome this challenge. I would die of a broken heart if things fell apart."  
  
Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "If the love between you stays strong, all will be well."  
  
Legolas grimaced. "I hope with all my heart that that will be true."  
  
"You have been through bigger challenges than this.I know you shall overcome this one."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"That is what parents are for." He said and smiled back at Legolas.  
  
An instant later, Dana came running up to them.  
  
"What is it?" The King asked.  
  
She was grinning from ear to ear and puffing since she was out of breath.  
  
"I've found a way!" Dana panted for a moment before continuing. "I can break the curse that keeps Legolas from Christine!"  
  
Legolas felt the purest joy fill his heart. "Wonderful! You are truly marvellous!" he said, and hugged Dana.  
  
She blushed. "You are most welcome."  
  
"How must we do this? I am aching to know." Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
"We must first connect our minds with your daughter's. Soon after, I will begin to chant the spell. Whilst I am doing that, you must hold the image of her face in your mind. When I am finished, you shall be where she is."  
  
"Let's not waste time! Let us get on with this!"  
  
Dana smiled. "Let us go then." And with that, she led him and Thranduil, who wanted to bear witness to this event, to an open field where they would have plenty of room for the spell's performance.  
  
"I have one question of you, Dana." Thranduil said before things were underway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will this be the last time I see my son? Do you know if this spell will keep him there for all time?"  
  
Dana shook her head. "No, that is not so. The spell will allow him to travel to both worlds when he wishes. This is so because of the mind connection they share."  
  
"Ah, that is good. You may begin the spell."  
  
And she did. It was certainly a powerful sight to see. Lights of all colours filled the forest and the three of them. It was almost like it was day again, they shone so brightly. Minutes later, Legolas no longer stood in the center of the field. The spell, she hoped, had worked.  
  
Legolas blinked against the brightness of the lights around him. But as quickly as they were there, they were gone. He found himself in what he presumed was a child's bedroom.  
  
He lay sprawled on the bed in the room, his long legs dangling comically over the sides.  
  
"Daddy?" he heard a voice say. It was Arwen! Immediately, he sat up and saw her. She was standing at the foot of her bed gazing at him wide eyes. Arwen ventured over to Legolas slowly, not sure whether to believe he was really there or not.  
  
"Arwen?" he said back to her. Legolas, not sure himself if this was real, reached his hand out to her. Carefully, she touched it.  
  
"Y-you're really here!" she said, her voice shaking with emotion. And with that, Arwen launched herself into her father's arms. Legolas held her tight, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh, my darling little girl." he choked out.  
  
Legolas couldn't describe how good it felt to finally hold her. It made all that waiting while Dana worked, worth it. He was going to have to reward her handsomely for giving him this gift.  
  
"I wish really hard that I'd get to hug you." She said.  
  
He looked at her. "I did the same."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Now we can be a family."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes, we can my darling daughter."  
  
"But first we have to tell mom you're here."  
  
Legolas's heart leapt. "Yes.I have not seen her in so long. Forgive me if I cry when I look upon her face."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "It's okay if you do that. My mom told me that a man can cry if he wants and it won't make him any less manly."  
  
Legolas patted her head affectionately. "Good."  
  
"Mom is cooking dinner right now so she's in the kitchen. I'll show you where that is."  
  
Arwen took Legolas' hand and led him there. She pointed out other rooms in the house as they went.  
  
"Now, you stay here and I'll tell her you're here. When I do, you can come out. It'll be sort of a surprise." Legolas nodded, thinking her plan was simply adorable.  
  
Christine was chopping herbs for her spaghetti sauce when she saw Arwen run up to her.  
  
"Hey, honey. Dinner isn't for a little while yet."  
  
"Mommy, remember when you told me about miracles?"  
  
Christine looked down at her daughter, puzzled by the question. "Yes, I do. Why?"  
  
"Well, one happened just now."  
  
"Is that so? What was this miracle?"  
  
Arwen grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy is back." And with that, Legolas stepped into the kitchen. The only sound they heard next was a knife clattering to the floor. 


	5. Chapter Five

Christine was speechless. Could it be? Cautiously, she approached him. He certainly looked real enough.  
  
"Legolas, is that really you?"  
  
Tears were streaming down the Elf's face. "Y-yes, it is me."  
  
With a shaking hand, she touched his face. He felt real enough too.  
  
"On my god.you are really here!" Tears now poured down her face aswell.  
  
"How did this happen? What about the curse?"  
  
"Our Royal seer, Dana was able to find a way to break it."  
  
"I-I never thought I would see you again."  
  
Legolas hugged her fiercely. "I did not either. Although, I think a part of me always did."  
  
It was then that she asked a question that had been burning in her heart for 10 years.  
  
"D-do you still love me after all this time?"  
  
"Oh Yes! I never stopped." Legolas ran his fingers through her hair. "I was fearful that you would forget about me."  
  
"Oh that would never happen! Y-you were the one who showed me what true love is. A girl never forgets something like that."  
  
Legolas smiled. "And thanks for doing the same for me." At that moment, he felt that familiar urge to kiss her.  
  
Christine felt it too and wasted no time in doing so. Kissing him again felt like heaven. Soon, it became passionate.  
  
Arwen crunched her nose up in a comical fashion, and then she grinned. Though it was gross to watch them kiss, she was happy they were back together. It was obvious that they loved one another.  
  
'Now mom can be fully happy again.' She thought.  
  
"Oh!" Christine said all of a sudden breaking the kiss. "Arwen is standing right there!"  
  
Arwen giggled. "It's okay mom. I know you two love each other.although it's still gross to watch you two kiss."  
  
Christine and Legolas laughed.  
  
"Hey, I still have to finish dinner." Christine said, and gave Legolas a light kiss.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" she said, and laughed.  
  
"After dinner," she whispered in his ear, "Arwen is going to a sleep-over."  
  
Legolas's heart raced. They would have the night to themselves. Legolas gave her a sly grin.  
  
"I think we shall have to make the most of it." Legolas kissed her again. Christine gave him a playful shove and instructed him to do some chopping of vegetables.  
  
Both of them worked on dinner talking all the while. Legolas still kept to himself about the communication between their daughter and him. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. Not when things were going so well tonight. He would wait a while.  
  
Once they had eaten and Arwen was off with her friend, they did just what they wanted to do: rejoice in being together once more. 


	6. Chapter Six

As the days went by, Legolas learned more and more about life as a normal being in her world. It was hard, but he was getting it. After all, he had gone from being in a world where his rank resonated everywhere to a place where it meant nothing. Although, it was nice to be looked upon without that holier-than-thou stare that most of his subjects gave him.  
  
Legolas, in his short time with Christine and Arwen had experienced clothes shopping, movies, restaurants, grocery shopping, driving (a passenger mind you), television, and so much more.  
  
Arwen was in her glory having her father around finally, the elf had noticed. And he felt the same about her. It was almost like a fairy tale.  
  
The fire between Legolas and Christine was a strong as ever. It was as if the ten years made no difference. Making love to her, as he had found out the night he had returned, was just was mind-blowing as it had been the first time.  
  
Legolas groaned as a fire heated his blood. Just then, the woman in question entered the room.  
  
Christine took one look at the heat in his gaze and grinned. Slowly, she sauntered over to Legolas gently kissed him. Quickly, it turned passionate.  
  
"So," he asked between kisses, "how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Good. I have some tea steeping for us."  
  
Legolas smiled. That was something he knew about at least.  
  
"I enjoy tea. It is one thing that our worlds share."  
  
"And one less thing for Arwen and I to drag upon you to learn about." She said and laughed.  
  
Legolas laughed too. "Oh, I do not mind. It was enjoyable to see more parts of your world."  
  
Christine leaned her head against Legolas's chest. "Sometimes I can't believe you are really here."  
  
The Elf gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I know the feeling. Sometimes I think I am in heaven and if I pinch myself I shall wake to find myself back in Mirkwood."  
  
"But lucky for us," The Elf continued, "It is real."  
  
"I agree wholeheartedly." Christine said and snuggled closer to Legolas.  
  
Just at that moment, Christine heard a bus pull up in front of the house. "Ah! Arwen is back from school."  
  
As if on cue, Arwen opened the door and entered the foyer.  
  
"Hello darling."  
  
Arwen sent her a hello before setting down her backpack and taking off her sneakers.  
  
"Hey, dad!" she said, spotting Legolas.  
  
"Hello."  
  
And with that, Arwen told her parents in great detail about school while making a snack. Most ten year olds let their parents do that for them, but their daughter was fiercely independent and insisted on doing it herself.  
  
Christine felt a great pride in that trait. It meant that when it came time for their daughter to be on her own, she would make it with flying colours.  
  
She watched Legolas watch Arwen with that same parental pride she was feeling. It was so nice to know that the two of them had connected so well already. In fact, she thought, it seemed a little too smooth.  
  
The suspicion, at first, she thought was ridiculous and tried to brush it off. But instead, it nagged at her. Christine had no idea why she would get such a feeling. After all, there was no reason for them not to have immediate chemistry.  
  
Christine thought back to the day he had returned. Arwen had been excited, but it seemed as though she had expected it or even knew it was coming. Now, having been with Legolas, he had told her plenty about Elves and their keen senses of intuition.  
  
If Arwen's Elven powers were strong enough to know he was returning, why hadn't she told her? For one thing, Arwen knew how much Legolas meant to her. Too keep such powerful information from her own mother was not like her daughter at all.  
  
After dinner, she decided, she and Arwen would have a discussion. Christine prayed with all her heart that her feelings were simply misgivings.  
  
And so, after dinner was finished, Christine took her daughter into her bedroom and gently closed the door.  
  
"Honey, would it be alright if I talked to you for a moment?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I realize that is may sound silly honey, but I've been having some suspicions lately."  
  
Arwen looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"When your father returned to me, you seemed as though.as though you knew it would happen."  
  
Arwen felt a tinge of fear. Was there a chance her mother had picked up on something?  
  
When Arwen didn't say anything, Christine pressed her again.  
  
"Please answer me, honey and tell me the truth." Arwen saw that familiar look that her mother got that told her that there would serious consequences if she didn't.  
  
"I-I did know, mom. I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get all hopeful and then have it be wrong."  
  
Well, that was the partial truth. It killed Arwen inside to not be able to tell her mother the full truth. If she did, their precious family would fall apart and she knew her mother would cast away her father.  
  
There was no way Arwen wanted to lose him. It would crush her heart. In the short time she had spent time with Legolas; her daughter's love for him grew stronger than it had been when she had just simply talked to him through her mind.  
  
Christine regarded her daughter with a look that would have sent the boogeyman running for cover.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
Arwen flinched. Her mother's perceptiveness was scary sometimes.  
  
"I knew.a couple of months ago, when I." Arwen took a deep breath, and cast her eyes to the floor, unable to look at her mother.  
  
"I-I was reached by dad's Royal seer, Dana. A-After we first connected mentally; we started talking to each other every night after I would go to bed."  
  
Christine's eyes widened as she heard her daughter's story. How could the two people in the world she cared the most about betray her like this?  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Christine demanded.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure you were ready to know."  
  
"Honey, that's not an excuse and you know it. What you need to understand is that for ten years, my heart was broken not having your dad around."  
  
Arwen felt guilt rush through her and tears sting her eyes.  
  
"It would have eased my pain to know that you had been able to do this, but instead you kept it to yourself and allowed me to keep suffering because you thought 'I wasn't ready' to know."  
  
"I'm sorry, mom."  
  
"That's not enough, Arwen."  
  
Tears poured freely down her daughter's face now. "I-I thought you would get mad at me for being able to talk to dad while you couldn't because you're human."  
  
Christine was floored by her answer. "Arwen, I wouldn't have been mad! I would have been happy for you. It was my ultimate dream that you would be able to meet your father."  
  
Arwen sniffed before she spoke again. "A-are you mad at dad too? He didn't tell you either."  
  
Christine saw Legolas enter the room just as her daughter asked that question. And from the look on his face, he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes, I am mad. I feel betrayed."  
  
Legolas gave her a gentle, sad look. "I am sorry that this truth was kept from you. I have tried to tell you so many times, but the fear of losing you and Arwen stopped me."  
  
"Sorry won't cut it, Legolas. As I told Arwen, I was heartbroken for ten long years because you weren't with me. And now you return and I think that for the first time I can be happy again."  
  
Tears poured down Christine's face as she spoke.  
  
"I was wrong. Now I learn that the only man I ever truly loved has betrayed me."  
  
Legolas felt his heart breaking at her words. He knew without a doubt now that he was going to lose them both.  
  
As if on cue, she said, "I want you out of my life, now. Go back home. I don't care how you do it, just go away. I have no tolerance for a liar."  
  
"NO!" Arwen screamed, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
Swiftly, she ran into Legolas's arms and held him tightly. "Please don't go, dad!"  
  
Legolas cried softly as he held his daughter in his arms. "My precious child." He whispered to her. Oh how it was going to pain him not to hold her ever again.  
  
Arwen turned to face her mother. "Please don't make him leave." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid that this is the way it has to be, Arwen. Now just say goodbye and let him go, honey."  
  
"NO!" she screamed again, and didn't leave her father's arms.  
  
Just then, a glowing portal whooshed into the room. "They must know what is happening, for that is the portal that will take me home." Legolas said sadness in his voice.  
  
Arwen still refused to budge. "I am not going to let you go. I love you, dad." She said softly.  
  
Legolas looked at his daughter with a tear stained face. "I love you too, my sweet daughter."  
  
Carefully, Legolas removed her arms from around his neck and set her on the floor.  
  
"Goodbye." He said, and sadly walked towards the portal.  
  
Arwen watched as her father walk away from her, and out of her life. No, she thought, this was NOT going to happen. Getting up from her position on the floor, she made a powerful decision. Without warning, she ran through the portal after him.  
  
"ARWEN, NO!" Christine screamed, and tried to grab her daughter. It was in vain. The portal swiftly swallowed them both. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Christine stood there numb with shock. The glowing portal was now gone, and so were Legolas and Arwen.  
  
She immediately regretted being so cruel to the both of them. She shouldn't have ordered Legolas out of her life and out of her daughter's. Tears flooded down her face.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Christine asked nobody in particular. What if she never got either of them back? Christine knew she would never be able to forgive herself if that happened.  
  
Legolas woke up with a start. He was lying in the spot in which he had been originally transported from in the first place. What he didn't expect was to see his daughter sitting up next to him.  
  
"What? How?" he asked.  
  
"I ran in after you. I can't lose you, dad." She said and hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back then looked her in the eyes. "I admire your loyalty to me, but despite that, your mother is going to miss you terribly."  
  
Arwen frowned. "You don't want me here?"  
  
"I did not mean it that way. I love nothing more than to spend time with you."  
  
"Then let me stay!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Your mother may have been cruel, but she does not deserve to lose her only child."  
  
Arwen contemplated his words for a moment. "Well, if I go back, so do you."  
  
"I can only return if your mother will let me in her heart again."  
  
"I know she will! She has to!" Arwen said, snuggling closer to Legolas.  
  
"I hope so." He said, stoking her golden hair.  
  
Just then, Dana entered the room. "Legolas, what are you doing back in this world?"  
  
"Hello, Dana." He said, and then explained what had happened.  
  
"Oh, that's awful! And this young miss is your daughter." Dana said seeing Arwen.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said, acknowledging that she was right.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Arwen. I am Dana, the Royal seer."  
  
Dana reached down and shook the girl's hand.  
  
"There is nothing to fear. As your father forgets I see, he can return to either world when he chooses.all he needs to do is simply ask his heart where he wants to go and he shall be there."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Then that means we can head right back home again and hopefully be able to make mom forgive us."  
  
Legolas nodded, and then took his daughter's hands in his. Together they wished themselves back home.  
  
Just as swiftly as they had left, they appeared once again. Christine was still standing in the same spot as though she had been frozen there.  
  
"Y-you're back!" She said, tears stinging her eyes. Christine ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried I wouldn't see you again."  
  
"But we came back." Arwen said, gazing up at her mother. "Please forgive us for what we did. We never meant to hurt you."  
  
Christine wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "I know.I shouldn't have been so cruel to you both. I know I had a right to be angry, but not like that."  
  
"It's okay, mom." Arwen said and snuggled into her arms.  
  
Christine looked up at Legolas. "I never wanted you gone from my life.That was my anger talking. I love you so much.can you forgive me?"  
  
"I can forgive you as long as you forgive me."  
  
"I do."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you."  
  
And with that, all was finally right with the world. 


End file.
